Después del y vivieron felices para siempre
by Magenta07
Summary: Historia de la famila mas popular de la SS, los kurosaki, ahora Ichigo y Rukia tiene dos bellos hijos que los meteran en muchos problemas...
1. Chapter 1

(despues del "y vivieron felises para siempre")

**Después del "y vivieron felices para siempre"**

**Aclaro Bleach no es mio, es de Tite-sama…**

**Pero Ichinose e Hisana si son míos, si Tite-sama los quiere usar yo no veo problema…**

**I. Conozcamos a los Kurosaki **

hoy seria el primer dia de Susaku Fujioka como shinigamia del sexto escuadron, habia escuchado rumores que aquel escuadrón era el mas estricto y el mas disciplinado, pero eso a el no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era ser shinigami y lo había logrado, ahora caminaba apurado por las calles del **Seireitei**, pensando que llegaría tarde, iba tan apurado que no se dio cuenta que un bulto estaba acostado en mitad de la calle, haciendo que el nuevo shinigami se fuera al suelo.

-hey fijate por donde andas!!, reclama aquel bulto …

-pero si usted es el que esta acostado a mitad de calle!!, le respondio susaku.

-si, pero yo estaba en desventaja, estaba durmiendo…

-pero que descaro!!, que hace una persona común y corriente durmiendo en pleno seireitei.

-¿ a quien llamaste corriente?

-A usted, ya que no veo que sus vestimentas sean de shinigami…

-Hay!! Novatos, se creen muy importantes recién ingresan, se creen mejor que el resto del mundo… dijo con desgana el que anteriormente estaba durmiendo en plana calle.

-Como sabes que soy novato.

-Eso es obvio, tienes tu uniforme limpio, y andas apurado…ademas hoy son inducciones.

-Eso, es verdad, llegara tarde a la inducción del sexto escuadrón…

-Dijiste sexto?, huy si vas a pertener a ese escuadrón mejor cuídate, y procura llegar temprano jejeje…

-Por que lo dice…

-Pues… la teniente es terrible, cuídate…

-Quien es usted para saber eso?, y además para dormir tranquilamente en este lugar, veo que me equivoque ya que usted no debe ser una persona corriente, usted debe ser un shinigami también, de que escuadrón es?

-Si, soy shinigami, pero no estoy en ningún escuadrón, que flojera seguir ordenes…

-Oh veo, pero por favor dígame su nombre.

-Soy Kurosaki Ichinose… y el tuyo.

-Soy Susaku Fujioka.

-Mucho gusto, sabes te daré un consejo por que me caíste bien… procura llegar temprano a tu escuadrón ya que si llegas tarde lo pagaras con lagrimas de sangre, jejeje – risa maliciosa-

-Si, gracias, adiós…

-Suerte en tu nuevo escuadrón…

-Teniente kuchiki, teniente kuchiki!! Kotetsu Kiyone corria apurada, en las instalaciones de su escuadrón

-aquí estoy kiyone!!

-O que bueno que la encuentro teniente Kuchiki…

-Cuantas vecez te he dicho que me llames Rukia…

-Lo siento pero edentro del escuadron es mejor tratarla con formalidad… Bueno si tu quieres… para que me buscas?

-Para decirle que los nuevos shinigamis ya han llegado y esperan la charla de inducción. -

-Acaso Ukitake- Taicho amanecio indispuesto hoy tambien?

-Si kuchiki- fukutaicho. -

-Veo, de acuerdo, ya ire a recibirlos… Entonces kiyone se va a preparar la bienvenida… mientras tanto en aquella habitación…

-hey Rukia, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que uses tu nombre casada?

-Pues cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta llevar tu apellido, me hace sentir como si fuera propiedad de alguien…

-Mmm, pues técnicamente eres de mi propiedad, enana…

-Yo, ja!! Propiedad de un descerebrado como tu… jamas …- oye ya empezaron a llegar los nuevos es mejor que te apures a llegar a tu escuadrón a tiempo.

- Si ya voy… Entonces el se acerca la toma de la cintura y la besa en los labios…

-nos vemos en la cena…

-si, y pórtate bien con los nuevos shinigamis, Ichigo…

por fin Susaku habia llegado al sexto escuadron, sus demas compañeros ya estaba formados, la ceremonia de bienvenida ya habia empezado, y aparecia en publico su capitan Kuchiki Byakuya, acompañado de una mujer vestida con un colorido kimono…

- Sean bienvenidos al sexto escuadron, yo soy su capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, dijo con frialdad.

-HAI, respondieron los recien egresados… Ahora escuchen las indicaciones de su teniente… Entonces se dirije al centro aquella chica del kimono.

-bueno cadetes, el sexto escuadron se caracteriza por su buen estado fisico ahora quiero que todos le den 100 vueltas a este patio.

Nadie dijo ni hizo nada… -

-he dicho que le den 100 vueltas al patio inmediatamente. L

os shinigamis se miraron entre si y se preguntaron - ¿esta hablando en serio?

- es que no me escuchan manada de idiotas ¡! Yo su teniente Kurosaki Hisana se los ordena!!

-Hai!! Al ver a aquella chica llena furia decidieron hacerle caso.

- Y por sordos ahora dan 150 vueltas!! Y los pobres shinigamis empezaron a correr…

- hey!! Están recién llegados y ya los están torturando?

- es que me enfurecen que no me tomen en serio…

- quizas no creian que les hablabas en serio, ya sabes por el kimono.

- y yo que me había puesto bonita para recibirlos.

- de que sirve que te pongas bonita el primer día, si el resto de sus días seras un mounstro para ellos.

Entonces el recibo un golpe en la cabeza, su hermana se la habia lanzado una zandalia…

-mejor callate ichinose… maldito vago…

-como siempre mi tierna y dulce hermanita Hisana dulce conmigo….


	2. Chapter 2

II las peleas de nuestros papás bobo!!

-mandona!!

- estupido!!

- frígida!!

- Que es eso?... -

mejor no preguntes ¬¬

Entonces al lugar de la discusión llego el teniente del tercer escuadrón.

-otra vez los mellizos Kurosaki peleando…

-Hola tio Renji!!, contestaron los mellizos al unísono.

-se puede saber ahora por que es la pelea?

-por que ichinose es un bobo… constesto Hisana.

-Y tu una mandona!! Ya basta!!,

-dejen de pelear, son idénticos a sus papás… los regaño Renji.

A pesar de ser mellizos, Hisana e Ichinose eran como el agua y el aceite. Hisana había heredado el color naranja de su papá, pero tenía los ojos grandes y de color violeta de su madre, aunque afortunadamente era mas alta que ella. Ella era una de las chicas más bonitas de la sociedad de almas, pero por culpa de su carácter nunca había tenido un novio, era demasiado ordenada y seria para hacer las cosas, y como diría su hermano: amargada. A decir verdad el único ser capaz de aguantarla era su tio Byakuya, de hecho los dos eran muy parecidos, no por algo eran capitan y tenientes del sexto escuadrón.

Por su parte Ichinose era lo opuesto a su hermana, tenia el cabello negro, pero los ojos carmesí de su papa, a Rukia le costaba admitirlo, pero su hijo se parecia demasiado a Kaien. Ichinose, era el vago de la casa, habia entrado a la escuela de shinigamis, y gracias a influencias de su tio Byakuya habia podido graduarse, le propusieron entrar al 13 avo escuadron, donde su mamá era teniente, tambien al 5 escuadron donde su papá era capitan, pero ambos los rechazon, después la oferta fue para el sexto escuadron, pero habia manifestado que tener que verle la cara a su hermana todos los días en su casa era suficiente, como para tener que verla en un escuadron…

Al final no se decidió por ningun escuadron… por eso era considerado el vago de la familia… su mejor amigo y padrino era Kisuke Urahara, por eso Ichinose se la pasaba mas en el mundo Humano que en la propia SS.

Por otra parte, su padre, era Kurosaki ichigo, antiguo shinigami sustituto y actual capitan del quinto escuadron, y su esposa era Kuchiki Rukia, si era aun una kuchiki, jamas se cambio el apellido por agradecimiento a esa familia que la habia acojido años atrás, ademas le encantaba hace rabiar a su esposo… Se casaron hace años, mucho después de la guerra contra Aizen, cuando Ichigo era ya un doctor en el mundo humano…

Ellos tenian dos opciones al casarse, vivir en el mundo humano como personas normales o ir a la sociedad de almas… Ichigo hubiera preferido la primera, de hecho la escojieron al principio, pero después de nacer los mellizos, estos no podían vivir en el mundo humano tranquilamente, era tanto su poder espiritual que los hollows no los dejaban en paz, asi que tuvieron que irse a vivir a la sociedad de almas, y fue alli en donde fueron designados a sus cargos… ya que eran héroes de guerra… Ya había pasado los años y sus hijos ya eran todos unos adolescentes… ahora tenían a un completo vago y a la teniente mas temida de la sociedad de almas… eran buenos padres, en lo que se podia…

O.o.O

-ya hize las 150 vueltas Hisana, comento un agotado susaku.

-Querras decir Kurosaki- fukutaicho.

-Si ¬¬, señora

-Por semejante irrespeto otras 50 vueltas.

-Pero… Pero nada a correr!!

-Hay hisana no seas tan mala… se metio ichinose…

- Oh pero si es el sujeto que estaba durmiendo en la calle!!

-Ustedes se conocen?, pregunto hisana.

-Oh si, nos conocimos hace algunas horas, cuando estaba descanzando en la calle.

-Otra vez durmiendo en plena calle!!

-Jejeje me eche una sueñito pequeño…

-Descarado…¬¬, y usted que espera, a correr!!

-Si kurosaki-fukutaicho, entonces susaku siguió corriendo.

-No crees que eres muy estricta, le hablo renji a hisana.

-Solo se que tengo que mantener el orden…

-Pero cuando yo era teniente de este escuadron no era tan estricto.

-Eso fue tiempo pasado, esta es la era de kurosaki Hisana… ahora solo espera que me convierta en capitana. Jejejeje- risa malevola y relámpagos detrás

- Yo no quiero vivir para ese entonces… dijo ichinose…

-Yo tampoco T.T, tan bonita que es pero el miedo que da… dice renji.

-Hey ojo que es mi hermana!!

O.o.O

Era la hora de la cena familiar.

-y bueno como estuvo su dia?, inicio Rukia la conversación…

-pues por mi parte dormi mucho… respondio ichinose.

-En cambio los nuevos shinigamis de mi escuadron hicieron bastante ejercicio, espero que para mañana hayan desertado minimo el 25 porciento de los que se presentaron hoy. . .

-No crees que exageras con tus subordinados, hablo ichigo.

- Pero papi, es que yo no quiero vagos en mi escuadron…

-Si, pero si sigues asi te vas a quedar sin shinigamis… aun no me explico como es que el pijo de Byakuya permite esto…

-Es por que el le tiene miedo a su teniente … respondio ichinose.

-Jajajajaja si… debe ser eso…

-Ya basta ichigo e ichinose, no permitire que se burlen de mi ne-sama.

-Hayyy ya deja de venerar al pijo ese de byakuya… la reto ichigo.

-Es mi ne-sama y yo lo defiendo por que se me da la gana…

-Mmm ni que fuera tan importante…

-Claro que lo es, idiota!!

-Enana…

-Idiota…

-Marimandona

-Niñato…

-Hey yo ya soy mayor…

-Que importa yo sigo siendo mayor que tu

- Asaltacunas…

- ya empezaron otra vez ¬¬, comento ichinose…

- y después la gente se pregunta por que somos asi… dice hisana.

- por que no mejor nos vamos a jugar, urahara me ha regalado un videojuego buenisimo…

- vale…

Y se van, dejando a sus padres peleando…

- bobo retrasado…

-anciana…

-niñato…

-perdiste!!, repetiste insulto, jejeje gane!! Quiero mi premio…

-mmm, y que quieres de premio…

-tu ya sabes… entonces el se acerca la besa, y con sus manos le aprieta los gluteos…

-aquí no… ya sabes estan los chicos… subamos a la habitación .

-de acuerdo… entonces se van corriendo a la habitancion …

-siempre terminan haciendo lo mismo…comenta Hisana…

-si, aun no me explico como es que no tienen mas hijos…

-eso es por que planifican, o si no seriamos un escuadron completo…

-jejeje si tienes razon…

-hey no te distraigas que te voy ganando.

- Ja!! Ganarme!!, nadie le gana a kurosaki ichinose!!

espero que esto este gustando y me lo hagan saber, espero que comenten... nos leemos...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Quiero aclarar cualquier parecido con alguna historia anterior hecha por mi ( Bleach 30 años después) es pura coincidencia, esta historia es totalmente distinta. _**

III. volver a Karakura

El día prometía ser soleado, y eso animaba a los Kurosaki a iniciar un nueva jornada, ya se encontraban desayunando cuando apareció una mariposa infernal informándoles que el comandante general Yamamoto los necesitaba a primera hora en su despacho, a Ichigo, Rukia e Hisana.

O.o.O

- dime viejo yama, para que nos necesitas', pregunta ichigo recien llega al despacho de yamamoto.

-mas respeto Kurosaki, recuerda que soy tu superior ¬¬…

-va… responde el pelinaranja con desden

-para que nos solicita Yamamoto-taicho, pregunto respetuosamente Rukia.

-últimamente han vuelto a aparecer arrancars en el mundo humano, exactamente en Karakura, por eso los he llamo, deseo enviarlos a Karakura para que investiguen y solucionen el problema con los arracar, ya que se muy bien que ustedes conocen perfectamente este sector… ademas los enviare a los tres ya que ustedes se complementan muy bien y hacen buen trabajo en equipo.

-Si señor con gusto aceptamos la mision, respondieron Rukia e Hisana al mismo tiempo.

-Y tu kurosaki?

-Claro que la acepto, es mi deber proteger Karakura, pero si voy allá es por que quiero, no por que usted me mande…que quede claro ¬¬…

-Si si, como quieras Kurosaki… bueno, tambien les tengo una recomendación…

-Cual yamamoto taicho?, pregunta Rukia.

-Que por favor se lleven a Ichinose con ustedes…

-Mmm?, por que?, pregunta ichigo

-Es que no quiero tener a ese muchacho por hay vangando en el sereite sin supervisión…

-Ohhh veo…dijeron Ichigo y Rukia

-Lo dicho… es tan vago…dijo Hisana.

-De acuerdo como ordene Yamamoto- taicho… iremos lo mas pronto posible al mundo humano, los cuatro… dijo rukia.

-Eto, disculpe Yamamoto. Taicho, puedo llevar a un asistente?, pregunta Hisana - asistente,

-para que?

-Es que siempre a mis misiones llevo a un shinigami que sea mi asistente…

-siempre lleva a un shinigami para que haga sus quehaceres, para que le tienda la cama, bote la basura por ella, lave la losa, lave los baños cuando le corresponde y demas cosas que le ordenamos a hacer… le comenta Rukia a Ichigo.

-Si… es verdad… ¬¬… es una aprovechada, responde el.

-De acuerdo Kurosaki, puedes llevar a un asistente. Gracias …

O.o.O

- ¿Qué nos vamos de paseo a Karakura?... -

-que no Ichinose, es una misión importante!! Le responde su madre.

- haa!! Y si es una misión por que tengo que ir yo?

- por que Yamamoto-sama lo ha pedido, además a ti te encanta el mundo humano. .

-pues si, pero que el viejo Yama no piense que voy a seguir sus ordenes ¬¬…

-si, como digas…Ichinose.

- bueno, me iré a escoger mi asistente…

- vas a escoger un nuevo sirviente, digo asistente…

- si…

-oye por que no escoges a Susaku.

- ha quien?. El sujeto al que hiciste dar 200 vueltas…

- haaa, ese y por que?

- por que me cae bien, ya sabes nunca me he podido llevarme bien con tus asistentes… -

si tienes razón… quizás si seria buena idea llevarlo a el…

O.o.O

- Urahara para que nos has citado?, pregunta Ishida -

les tengo una gran noticia…

- cual? dinos ya!! Urahara-sama, ahora la que insiste es Orihime.

- pues resulta que como consecuencia de la aparición de algunos arrancar, la sociedad de almas a decidió mandar una misión de shinigamis para que investigue… y han mandado ni mas ni menos que a Ichigo, Rukia y sus dos "bellas criaturas".

- OHHHH, que emoción por fin podré conocer los hijos de kurosaki-kun.

- ja… por fin después de mucho tiempo ellos deciden volver… que ingratos, apunto el quince.

- mmm, fue lo único que dijo Sado…

- bueno entonces yo propongo una fiesta de bienvenida que tal?, dijo un alegre tendero.

- ok!! Yo preparo la comida!!, dijo orihime. -

no gracias…mejor que cocine tessai, ya sabes por nuestra salud… le respondió el tendero…

- mmm bueno… .

-Ha entonces la reunión es mañana por la tarde, pueden traer a sus familias, será una gran fiesta!!

O.o.O

- bueno, tío Renji , por favor cuida de mi tío Byakuya. Decía Hisana.

- ok, pero el ya se sabe cuidar solito…

- si pero por favor no dejes que se estrese mucho, ya sabes.

-ok ok, pero con una condición que me traigas un regalo del mundo humano.

- de acuerdo tío Renji.

- chao tio Renji, se despidió Ichinose.

- adiós Ichinose, por favor pórtate bien…

- si claro ¬¬ como digas…

- adiós Renji, se despidió Rukia. .

- adiós Renji, ahora fue Ichigo

-Adiós, se cuidan por favor… ya saben no cometan idioteces.

Y entonces atravesaron el portal… Al cruzar el portal llegaron inmediatamente al " salón secreto " de la tienda Urahara.

-Bienvenidos!! SORPRESA!!, gritaron todos los presentes…

-Hola Ichigo!!Un Ishin mucho mayor le lanza una patada voladora a su hijo.

-Es que nunca piensas cambiar viejo!!

-Es que quiero que mi hijo cada día sea más fuerte… Púdrete…

-Bueno que esperan para presentarnos a sus hijos…

-Este bueno…

- Mucho gusto me llamo Hisana, soy la teniente del sexto escuadrón, me gusta el color magenta, los conejos, y también torturar a mis subalternos.

-Hola hola… soy Ichinose… y soy vago. Jejeje…

-O.o, mucho gusto, fue la respuesta de todos…

Después de la bienvenida…

-Hey Kurosaki y Kuchiki, les quiero presentar a mis hijos, se acerca Ishida…

- mi hija mayor es Carmen y mi hijo menor es José.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos hablo una chica de 15 de cabello azulado.

-Hola, hablo un niño de diez años.

-Hola mucho gusto…respondió rukia.

-Ishida y donde esta aquella española con la que te casaste.

-Murió hace un año…

-Es una pena…

-holaaa primitos!!- un chico moreno con rastas se acercaba a los mellizos Kurosaki

-Hola, tu eres nuestro primo Gintoki cierto?, pregunto Hisana.

-Siii, soy ni más ni menos que el Hijo de Sado y su tía Karin…

-Ooo que bien mucho gusto…respondió Ichinose…

-ven Kuchiki-san, ya que tenemos mucho que hablar. Entonces Orihime cogio a Rukia del brazo y se la llevo a una esquina a hablar "cosas de mujeres"

-oye primito ichi quien es ese shinigami que vino con ustedes y no ha hablado en todo este tiempo, pregunta Gintoki.

-Ha ese… es el sirviente de mi hermana, ven te lo presento. Hey susaku ven acá!!

- hai!!. - ven te presento al primo Gintoki.

- mucho gusto soy susaku Fujioka

- mucho gusto.

Mientras tanto Hisana miraba fijamente a un chico que se encontraba en un esquina haciendo nada, aquel chico era de cabello negro y ojos grises, muy pálido por cierto y con una mirada inexpresiva…

-hola, mucho gusto es conocerte Hisana-chan, se había acercado Carmen.

-Hola tu eres? Soy Carmen Ishida, la hija de Uryu Ishida.

-Haaa, entonces debes ser una Quicy?

-Aja exacto!! Ohh, oye por que tu nombre es tan occidental?.

-Resulta que hace mucho años mi padre decidió viajar por todo el mundo en busca de mas quincys, entonces en su viaje a España conoció a mi madre, también quincy… así que el nombre de mi hermano y el mió lo escogió mi fallecida madre.

-Ohhh que interesante historia… Jejeje si…

-oye creo o es mi impresión de que estas interesada en aquel chico…

-Que?, no como crees ¬¬…

-Su nombre es Inoue Sora… es Hijo de Inoue Orihime.

-Sora? Si… creo que tiene el mismo nombre de su tio…

-Haaa y quien es su padre.

-Su padre jejejeje… pues eso es un secreto a voces, su padre es un arrancar, un tal Ulquirroa Schiffer.

-Es hijo de un arrancar ?

-Si eso parece, quizás es por eso que es tan raro y antisocial…

-Veo… definitivamente Karakura tiene personas interesantes…

**_Buenos nos leemos, me alegro que les este gustando, sugerencias lo que sea, me avisan..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disculpen la demora, ya saben epoca de examenes, aclaro bleach le Pertene a Kubo Tite, yo solo lo tomo prestado..._**

IV ¿estudiantes normales?

Ichinose dormía placidamente en su nueva cama, cuando siente frió y se da cuenta que ya no estaba arropado por su caliente cobija…

-¡he dicho que te levantes ya!

-Ha?, aun dormido el chico

-Que te levantes que hoy vas para la escuela.

-¿Qué que?

-Es un orden de tu madre.

-Va… pero si yo ya fui a la academia de shinigamis.

-Si… y casi no te gradúas, que te levantes!- entonces Ichigo coge el brazo derecho de su hijo y lo obliga a levantarse, mientras hacia esto escucho un grito en la habitación continua.

-¡QUE NO QUIERO IR!

-Ya te he dicho que es una orden!, ahora la que gritaba era rukia.

-Pero mama, yo ya fui a la academia de shinigamis.

-Si yo se, e incluso se que tuviste excelentes notas, pero no hiciste amigos, así que entrar a una escuela humana te dará la oportunidad de hacerlos.

-Eso no es excusa, no quiero ir mamá.

-Quiero que tu e Ichinose vayan a la escuela por que es un lugar central, entonces si aparece un hollow podrán exterminarlo mas rápido.

-Para eso esta el shumpo…¬¬.

-O vas a la escuela por las buenas, o haré que te obligue sode no shirayuki…

-Bueno mamá, ya me levanto.

-Cuando Hisana sale de su habitación con dirección al baño se encuentra con su hermano medio dormido y con un Susaku ya vestido con el uniforme de la escuela.

-a ti tambien te mandaron, pregunta la chica a susaku.

- si teniente, estoy muy emocionado por ir a una escuela humana, decía el shinigami con emoción.

- lacayo de mierda ¬¬…- bueno yo me baño primero.

- no, yo me baño primero, dijo Ichinose.

-Que me baño yo, lo reto su hermana.

- no señorita yo me baño…

- que no …

-Que si…

-o se ponen de acuerdo o Zangetzu o los pone de acuerdo!!!

-Ok puedes bañarte querida hermanita, dijo Ichinose con temor…

-No, mejor bañate tu amado hermano…

-No mejor tu…

-Que se bañe alguien de una puta vez!!! Ichigo ya había perdido la paciencia.

-ok ok, me baño yo primero, entonces Hisana entro al baño.

Escuela Karakura.

.-¡Buenos días queridos compañeritos!, saludaba muy alegremente Carmen

- hola querida Carmen, le respondió amablemente Gintoki

- hola , digo con desgana Sora.

- a que no adivinan, les tengo el ultimo chisme…dijo alegremente la chica…

- otra vez tu con tus chismes de mierda… le dijo sora

- hay que aburrido, amargado y feo, pareces un hollow, huy perdón si te ofendí, jijiji… se burlaba la chica.

- haber mejor cuenta el chisme, intervino Gintoki.

- pues me entere que los mellizos Kurosaki asistirán a esta escuela, y Urahara-sama logro que entraran a esta clase.

- oh que bien, mis primos estudiaran aquí…

- que carajos vienen a hacer aquí ese par de estupidos shinigamis…hablo Sora.

- pues están en una misión importante, y como la escuela es un lugar central, podran vigilar la ciudad mejor desde aquí…

Entonces el profesor entro al salón y detrás de el venían los nuevos alumnos.

-buenos días alumnos, hoy entraran a nuestra clase tres estudiantes nuevos de intercambio, por favor preséntense:

-eto, mucho gusto en Conocerlos, soy Fujioka Susaku, y espero que nos llevemos muy bien este semestre…

-maldito lambiscón pensaron los mellizos kurosaki-

-hola… dijo secamente Hisana.

-Hola, dijo aburridamente Ichinose

-Entonces los tres se sentaron en los puestos que se encontraban desocupados…

-hey pero queremos saber mas de ustedes intervino una chica.

-Mi vida privada no es de la incumbencia de una simple humana, dijo la teniente del sexto escuadrón.

-Todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta. ¿Simple humana?, acoso que se creía de la nobleza?

-jajajaja, ya te pareces al tío Byakuya solo te falta el kenseikan y quedas igualita, se burlo Ichinose.

-Que te calles!!!, entonces Hisana le arroja un cuaderno a su hermano, dejándolo inconsciente por un momento.

O.o fue la cara de todos.

-eto, mejor empecemos las clases dijo el profesor.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, la mejor para Ichinose, todos se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela.

-Hisa-chan, , y susaku-kun, por favor almuercen con nosotros, invito Carmen.

-Hai, dijeron los tres.

-Yo no quiero almorzar con estos shinigamis. Dijo Sora…

-Ja! como si a mi me gustara comer junto aun arrancar, reto hisana.

-que me has dicho?

-Arrancar…

-hay muchachos no peleen, almorcemos en buen plan, dijo Carmen para calmar los ánimos.

-¿Quien carajos te dijo que yo era un arrancar?, ahora Sora estaba realmente furioso…

Carmen trago saliva…

-hay miren hoy traje pollo con champiñones, jejeje dijo Carmen tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Asi que fuiste tu maldita chismosa!!!, entonces Sora levanta su brazo dispuesto a golpearla, pero su brazo es atajado por Hisana.

-ella no me dijo nada…( dijo esto tratando de cubrir a Carmen), lo que pasa es que tu riatsu apesta a hollow.

-Huyyyy se armo la grande, le comento Gintoki a Ichinose.

-es verdad, Sora es un arrancar?, pregunto Ichinose a su primo.

-Aja… su padre es uno…pero Sora odia que le recuerden sus orígenes…

-Con razón su enojo…

-a quien estas llamando hollow, maldita shinigami?, reto Sora.

-A ti maldito… hollow, dijo Hisana.

-Entonces Sora se toca una soul candy y su alma sale de su gigai.

-asi que tu tambien usas un gigai, entonces Hisana consume su soul candy y tambien sale de su cuerpo.

-La forma arrancar de Sora era muy parecida a la de su padre, su mascara era como la de él, pero esta estaba completa en ambos lados de su cabeza, y también tenia aquellas lagrimas pintadas en su rostro, pero estas eran de color naranja al igual que la empuñadura de su zampakuto, su traje también era blanco…

- así que por ser la teniente del sexto escuadrón te crees muy fuerte ya veremos…

Entonces él desenfunda su zampakuto y ataca directo a Hisana, pero esta había logrado también desenvainar su arma y hacerle frente, el ruido del choque de espadas fue fuerte.

-hay por favor hagamos algo…dijo Carmen asustada.

-Que va… yo no me meto cuando mi hermana pelea.

-Huy no, Carmen tu sabes como se pone Sora cuando se enoja, mejor yo tampoco me meto…

-Yo no quiero problemas con mi teniente, dijo Susaku.

-Hay pero es que esto puede terminar muy mal…

-Mejor relájate y disfruta, cuando volveremos a tener el gusto de ver una pelea entre un shinigami de elite y un arrancar, ha??? Dijo Ichinose muy animado.

-Son ustedes muy malos T.T

-Déjame recordarte que fuiste tu la inicio todo, menciono Gintoki…

-Hay ahora ya me van a echar la culpa no es justo…

-la pelea se desarrollada en los aires, ambos estaban muy igualados en el manejo de la espada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kurosaki, Ichigo y rukia descansaban placidamente en la cama arropados solo con una sabana, después de haber tenido una "típica pelea", él se encontraba descansando su cabeza en el pecho de ella mientras que esta acariciaba su cabellera tiernamente, cuando de pronto, Rukia rompió el contacto y se sentó en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre Rukia?, pregunto Ichigo.

- ¿ acaso no lo sientes?, el riatsu de Hisana se a incrementado demasiado.

- y?

- pues eso significa que esta peleando, además no conozco el otro riatsu, parecer ser el de un arrancar…

- ¿arrancar?, que esperamos? Vamos a ver que esta pasando…

Entonces ambos se transforman en shinigamis y salen rápidamente, y utilizando el shumpo se dirigen a la escuela.

-por favor no peleen mas!!!! Gritaba Carmen.

-Tu no te metas, entonces Sora hizo una posición de manos para invocar un cero.

-Un cero sobre la escuela no!!!!!!!! Carmen gritaba mas fuerte, entonces formo el arco quincy y envió miles de flechas a donde se estaba formando el cero, para tratar de anularlo.

-acaso eres Idiota, piensas destruir la escuela con un cero, ahora era Hisana la que hablaba.

-A la escuela no, a ti…

Las flechas de carmen fueron inútiles, Sora lanzo el cero… entonces Hisana estaba dispuesto a liberar su zampatuko, cuando de pronto aquel cero fue anulado por una gran ráfaga de energia negra…

-¿papá? Pregunto asustada Hisana.

¿Que diablos están haciendo?, pregunto un Ichigo Furioso.

-se supone que venían a la escuela a vigilar , no a pelear ¡!! Dijo rukia También furiosa.

-Pero el fue el que empezó, se trato de excusar Hisana.

-Sin peros…como se les ocurre pelear sobre la escuela, no se dan cuenta que hay demasiados humanos… dijo Ichigo.

-Ichinose, tu debiste evitar eso… ahora Rukia se dirigía furiosa hacia su hijo.

-Pero mama, tu sabes como se pone Hisana…

-Ya basta!!! Ahora los dos se regresan a su cuerpo y dan por terminada la batalla, dio la orden ichigo.

-¿Y que si no obedezco que?, reto Sora.

-Pues te obligare, le respondió Ichigo con cara de asesino.

-Sora podría ser terco, pero bobo no, así que prefirió hacerle caso también.

-Hisana e Ichinose los dos estan castigados, dice Rukia con voz autoritaria.

-Y yo por que?, si la que estaba peleando era Hisa-nee.

-Por no hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada…su castigo será ir a donde Urahara a limpiar su tienda durante lo que resta de día.

-Pero…

-Es una orden, o quieren que se las explique mejor zangetsu y sode no shirayuki.

-Si señora ya vamos donde Urahara, dijeron los mellizos Kurosaki al unisono.

-Y tu también susaku iras con ellos.

-Como ordene Rukia-sama…

-hay!!! Rukia-sama me da miedo, le dijo Carmen a Gintoki.

-Y ustedes tres- refiriendose al arrancar, a la quincy y al humano- ¿Qué esperan para irse a clases? Dijo Rukia sumamente furiosa.

-si señora ya nos vamos, respondieron con temor Carmen y Gintoki. Y se marcharon corriendo.

-Por su parte Sora se mete las manos a los bolsillos y se va lentamente no sin antes decir casi algo casi inaudible.

- esto no se queda así…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpen el gran retraso con el capitulo, pero no tenia tiempo, jejejeje, gracias por leer.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Kubo Tite, el si gana millones por bleach, yo no.**

**V. ¿segura que es una buena idea?**

Maldita Hisa-ne, por tu culpa estoy aquí restregando pisos, mientras podria estar jugando con mi wii, se quejaba Ichinose

Tu callate inútil, no me fastidies, decía de muy mal humor Hisana.

No se han fijado la madera tan bella de la que esta echa el piso de Urahara-sama, decía susaku bobamente

Ambos mellizos lo miran con profundo odio.

no escucho restregar pisos!!! Decía a lo lejos Rukia

Entonces los castigados frotaban mas fuerte.

En el lugar donde estaba Rukia también estaba Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, sado, y obviamente Urahara y Yoruichi

dinos la situación Urahara, inicio la conversación Ichigo.

Todo parece que el orden ha vuelto a hueco mundo, los espadas y demas arrancar sobrevivientes a la guerra de Aizen, se han vuelto a organizar, y parece que planean nuevamente pelear contra la sociedad de almas.

En que se basan para pensar eso?, pregunta Ishida

Han venido en varias ocasiones a Karakura, seguramente planean seguir con los antiguos planes de Aizen.

¿Aun siguen con eso?, intervino Rukia.

Parece que aun siguen con la idea de obtener la llave, o eso es lo que supongo, dijo el tendero.

Eso no es todo, parece que ellos están muy interesados en Sora, intervino Yourichi

Al escuchar eso Inoue se sobresalto!

Dime Inoue-san, ¿es verdad que Ulquiorra a visitado en varias ocasiones a tu hijo?

Eto, es verdad, contesto tímidamente Inoue.

Estas enterada de lo que realmente planean?, pregunta insistente Urahara.

Ha decir verdad no se que planean, aunque dudo que tengan ganas de continuar con el legado de Aizen-sama, no creo que ellos, que por fin han logrado tranquilidad en las noches intente iniciar una nueva guerra.

Quizás lo que digas sea verdad pero no debemos confiar? Dice Ichigo

Escucharon eso?, pregunta emocionada Hisana.

Obvio, por que los tres escuchamos detrás de la puerta, le responde con sarcasmo su hermano.

Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea Ichi-ni!!!

Ojala no sea como la ultima idea que tuviste, esa de bañar a Yoruichi cuando estaba en forma gato, dizque por que estaba sucia, mira que todavía tengo cicatrices.

No idiota, tengo una idea para cumplir nuestra misión muy pronto.

Haber ¿cual?

Los arrancar están interesados en Sora, así que mi idea es retenerlo, para que así el tal ulquiorra y su sequito vengan hasta nosotros, y así enfrentarlos y exterminarlos.

Cuando dices retener, ¿significa secuestrar?

Mmm, bueno si, pero retener suena con mas estilo

Hisa-ne, yo aun no me explico como es que con tan buenos genes, heredados de nuestros padres, tu seas tan BRUTA!!!!!, como se te ocurre hacer eso!!!, propiciar una guerra sin sentido!!!! Solo a ti se te ocurre, definitivamente la inteligencia se la heredaste a papá

No es una mala idea… si no me quieres apoyar no me importa, lo haré sola.

Sin consultarle a nadie mas?

Obviamente cuando lleguen los arrancar, todos tendrán que pelear!!!

Hisa-ne, por favor no lo hagas, mejor deja que ellos lo resuelvan. Hisa-ne? Hisa-ne?

La chica ya se había ido, llevándose a susaku con ella.

La reunión con Urahara había terminado, así que orihime se dirigía para su casa, unos metros atrás se encontraban dos shinigamis.

en seria vamos a secuestrar a Sora-sama?, pregunta aun indeciso Susaku.

No, estamos jugando a las escondidas imbecil!!!, obvio que si estamos siguiendo a Inoue es por queremos llegar a su casa y "retener" a Sora!!!

Mmm, y para que tenemos esta bolsa, haciendo mención a la gran bolsa que estaba cargando.

Son algunas cositas que le pedí prestadas ( que me robe) a Urahara…

No se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

En otro lugar, exactamente en la casa Kurosaki, Ichigo y Rukia conversaban en la sala.

¿Qué crees que planeen los de hueco mundo?, le pregunta ichigo a su esposa

No se… pero quizas sea algo grave.

No importa, igual se que ganaremos…

¿Desde cuando tan confiado?

Desde que le gane a Aizen jejejeje, y desde que se que tengo unos hijos fuertes e inteligentes.

Se escucha toser a los lejos, era Ichinose…

Ichinose!!!, acaso tienes gripe?, pregunta Rukia en voz alta para que su hijo la escuche.

No mamá, no es nada.

Rukia se levanta y va hasta donde esta su hijo.

se cuando mientes , dime por que toses?

Debe ser que el liquido que usamos para limpiar los pisos irrito la garganta de mi gigay.

Mmm, *lo mira con duda* - deacuerdo te creeré.

-Ichinose, donde esta Hisana, ahora el que preguntaba era Ichigo

-eto… no tengo idea…

- que raro que no sepas, dice su padre.

-quizás esta haciendo una ronda por Karakura, ya sabes como es ella de responsable, responde Rukia.

Vuelve a toser Ichinose…

deberías cuidarte, * Rukia se acerca y cierra la chaqueta que llevaba su hijo, para abrigarlo * quizás te enfermes.

Tranquila mami, no es nada.

Ichigo miraba con ternura la escena, ver a Rukia en modo maternal, le hacia recordar mucho a su madre y eso hacia que un sentimiento muy calido lo invadiera. Definitivamente amaba tanto a esa enana.


End file.
